Events
Events are activities and challenges hosted by the game for certain reasons, for example, seasonal events. Some events feature new time-limited animatronics, and players will be given prizes when certain goals are made if challenges are given. Events are first introduced in the franchise in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Get Your Streak On Challenge The event was hosted on Thanksgiving 2019 (November 29th). In this challenge, the player must get their streak up by capturing animatronics without dying on that day. The player will be given Faz-Coins if they reach a certain number of streak. The players will also be rewarded if a number of participants log on. The goal of 250,000 is reached at last, and the players are all given 50 Faz-Coins regardless of streak level. Goals and Prizes * Anyone who achieves a new current streak of 7 (or higher) on the challenge day will receive 75 Faz-Coins. * Anyone who achieves a new current streak of 10 (or higher) on the challenge day will receive 150 Faz-Coins. * If 100,000 people log on and participate in this event, everyone who participated will be given 25 Faz-Coins. * If 250,000 participants is reached, the number will be upped to 50 Faz-Coins. * If 375,000 participants is achieved, the number goes up to 100 Faz-Coins. * If half a million players is hit, 150 Faz-Coins will be given out. Terms and Conditions * The event will occur from 12:00 AM PST - 11:59 PM PST on Friday, November 29th. * The player must log on and participate during the event time frame to receive a prize. * The player must increase your streak during the event to count towards the 7-streak or 10-streak prize. * The player will be qualified to receive only one of the tier prizes - whichever is highest (7 or 10). * Prizes will be delivered in game within a week of the challenge closing. Winter 2019 Event An event is held on Winter 2019, and has introduced two new time-limited animatronics: Toy Chica and Freddy Frostbear. Throughout the event, the player is able to encounter them and purchase and obtain items related to them, such as Plush Suits, CPUs, and lures. The UI of the game is also decorated to fit with the theme of Christmas, such as map having snows, and the shop being decorated with Christmas lights. This is also the first event to have a new feature, where player can receive gifts every 4 hours. Valentine 2020 Event The event is on Valentine 2020 (14 February). This event is first teased on Dawko's WWF Charity Stream when CEO of Illumix is being interviewed. The event has brought in Toy Freddy as an event-exclusive animatronic. Throughout the event, the player is able to encounter him and purchase and obtain items related to him, such as Plush Suits, CPUs, and lures. Similar to the Winter 2019 Event, the game is decorated in the theme of Valentine, such as map color change to pink, hearts used to decorate user's icon, and the look of the Shop section has been changed as well. Category:AR Gamemodes